A New Side To Mori
by wolfgirlholo62
Summary: Haruhi forgot something behind. Wonder what it is? Rated T for Mori's perverted mind and may change to an M depending on how sexy I want to make this story
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly I couldn't stop laughing while I was writing this. It's not going to be too long, but I promise to try to make it entertaining.**

**I don't own the anime/manga, or the characters (just my messed up thoughts)**

**R&R Please and thank you! ^_^**

_Sigh_ Takushi was stuck doing all the cleaning up.

Tamaki and the rest of the Ouran Host Club had gone home early, saying they all had important stuff to do. He perhaps would have said something, but Mitsukuni had asked him if he could take care of all the cleaning. He could not say no to him.

Takushi didn't like Mitsukuni in a romantic way, he saw him as a brother, someone he was simply expected to look after. He was someone who he knew very well, but not someone who he longed for as a lover. Takushi used Mitsukuni as an excuse as to why he didn't have a girlfriend, but the truth was that he just wasn't interested in anybody at the moment, or ever in his life.

Yeah, there were lots of girls who liked him and had confessed to him before, and he didn't have anything against them as a person, he just had no desire to go out with them.

If he was being honest with himself, he would say he didn't want to go out with them because he felt they didn't really know the real him, only the image of himself that every wants him to see. That's usually how it is in Host Club.

He looked out the window, the clouds from earlier that day had returned. It had been pouring that morning, drenching everything. Poor Haruhi, the club's secret princess, had gotten soaked because she didn't have a ride to school, so she had to walk. She had been given another change of clothes, but he hoped she didn't end up catching a cold.

While he was sweeping the floor clear of all the rose petals that somehow appeared every time Takumi walked in, the door creaked open.

Haruhi slowly opened the door, her smooth face slightly flushed.

Takushi had the hint of a blush spreading across his face. Haruhi was perceptive. She understood his actions even without the use of words.

Noticing Takushi, she ducked her head and blushed a little herself. _Why is she acting so strange?_ He thought.

"Oh, hi Mori-Senpai..." She ducked her head a little more, "Don't mind me, I just need to get something that I accidentally left behind."

She rushed to the change room. When she came back, she looked as if she was trying to hide something behind her back.

"You didn't clean the change room yet, did you Mori-Senpai?" She was blushing really deep right now.

"No" was all Takushi said.

"Oh, OK. Well I'll see you tomorrow." With a clear sigh of relief, she turned to leave to the room.

"Hey," Takushi said, in a monotone voice, "Can you help me clean?"

"Uhhhh, I guess I have some time," She thought for a minute, "but umm, is there a bag or something that I can put my stuff in."

"Yah, on the table," His voice didn't change, but inside, he's burned with curiosity.

_Oh kami_ He thought _What if it was a love letter!_ He was inwardly freaking out. Who was it for. Tamaki? Hikaru? Kaoru? Surely not for himself, and she was having second thoughts about giving it to him. That would explain why she is so flustered.

She turned around and he caught a glance of the mystery item. It was too fast for him to make out what it was, but there was definitely a flash of baby pink.

_Oh... so it wasn't a love letter for me._ He froze. He wasn't supposed to be having these thoughts. Haruhi was his friend. She didn't know the real him.

After she had placed whatever it was in the bag, she went up to him. "All right, so where do I get started?"

Mori thought for a second, "The change room."

"oh OK," She laughed and he felt an unrecognizable flutter in his chest that spread up and around his body, making the room feel a lot warmer.

Off she went to do her work. He watched her go and admired the way she cheerfully changed her mood from flustered to amused. The change room door softly clicked shut.

Another _sigh_. Haruhi always seemed to brighten things for him. He really didn't understand it at all. His wild boy instinct just takes over and he can't control the warmth inside him, or the urge to want to please her and make her happy, or the blush that appears whenever she smiles at him. Maybe he was sick.

_I'll take some medicine when I get home_ he thought, while pacing around and sweeping at the same time, _I can't get sick. I have to look after Mitsukuni._ He was so distracted that he accidentally knocked over the bag of the unknown contents right as Haruhi was exiting the change room.

They stood shocked as the contents spilled out. Inside were... a frilly, pink bra and matching underwear!

Mori's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Haruhi's undergarments.

She raced across the room and tried to gather them up as quick as she could.

That wild side to Mori didn't want to miss out on this chance and reached down to touch the fabric and pass it to Haruhi. The material was so soft, it made his fingers burn and itch for more.

"Thanks!" She squeaked as she snatched it away from his hands. He was slightly disappointed.

A thought came to him then. If you underwear and bra were here, then what was she wearing underneath her uniform?

He had to get up and turn around the face that appeared because he was sure that his glazed eyes and the warmth on his cheeks were very noticeable.

"Haruhi," he mumbled, "why are you not wearing these things?"

"The rain this morning." She mumbled back.

Of course. It must have gotten soaked in the downpour this morning when she walked to school. "I had some spare ones here, just in case." She said as an after-thought.

Again disappointment. What was wrong with him? Could it be that Mori is discovering a new side to himself that even he didn't know of?


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning make-out scene!**

**After a long wait, here's chapter 2**

**Sorry the 'o' on my keyboard is being dumb and every time I go to write, I just get frustrated and call it a day.**

**Please R&R and if you want to know what inspired me to write this story, there was a scene in episode 8 that Mori nods to the manikin with the seashell bathing suit (2:34 or around there) and I just know he's thinking 'Mori likes!'**

Finally the job was completed. Mori and Haruhi were just about to part ways for the day, when something came over the usually carefree Mori. He reached out and grabbed Haruhi's arm.

"Mori what-" But he cut her off with putting his fingers to her lips. He liked the feel of her soft lips that let out hot little gasps onto his fingertip.

He froze. Something strange was coming over him. He should be more composed and careful with his actions.

"... There was a bug. You should stay still so it doesn't sting you" It was a lame ass excuse and he knew it, but it was all he could think of on such short notice. After all, how was he supposed to know that today he wouldn't be able to control his urges and not be able to suppress his feelings for Haruhi.

_... Feelings?... What kind of feelings? I'm not in love with anybody. That includes Haruhi... right? But, then why does seeing her make me feel so... whole?_ Mori just couldn't understand it. As he stood there, mesmerized by her soft skin and innocent eyes, some kind of light and bubbly feeling came over him.

"Umm... Mori-senpai?" That brought him out of his trance. "Is the bug gone?"

"... Yeah" he let her go. "You should go home now Haruhi."

Just then the rain started to come down.

"_Sigh _guess I'll be walking in the rain again." She mumbled.

He didn't know why, but looking at her frail form, which he'd staring at all evening, he wanted to protect her. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Her face light up, which made his pants feel a little tight.

When they got to her house, he grabbed the bag with her panties and bra. With a slight hesitation, he pulled them out and examined them.

"Mori-senpai what are you doing?" She was blushing and trying to take back the bag, but he wasn't going to have that until he was satisfied.

"I'm judging your sense of style."

That stopped her. She seemed surprised by that answer, then seemed to come to the conclusion that he was just messing with her. "Ok, that's enough. Give it back now." She said with a slight nervous giggle. Using his keen sense of smell, he inhaled deeply and caught the scent of the fabric without actually holding it up to his face.

As she was walking towards her house, he called to her. "Haruhi!"

She turned around, confused "hmmmm".

"Your sense of style is perfect."_ What is going on with me? I must be spending too much time around Tamaki_.

After such an eventful evening, Haruhi and Mori were having a hard time looking at each other. At least without blushing a deep crimson.

"Takashi, what's wrong? Do you want some cake?" Mitsukuni asked, noticing a change to his usually, expressionless face.

"No, I'm alright" He mumbled, reaching for a glass of water. His hands were shaking so the water spilled a bit.

"Hey Mori, what are you doing?" Hikaru (^-^) approached with his twin following behind.

"... Sorry..."

Now everyone started to gather around the table. _Jeez_ Mori thought_ I just spilled some water! It's not the end of the world!_ He stood up and walked away. "Excuse me" he told the ladies that had made a circle around his seat. They parted for him. He was looking kind of creepy after all. His face was all tired but all red at the same time.

As he walked, he passed by one of the many mirrors that decorated the halls of Ouran Academy. He really did look death. He didn't get any sleep last night, cause he was kind of feeling a little funny. Every time he tried to fall asleep, it was like the night before Christmas, except visions of Haruhi's bra and panties danced in his head.

_I should go home... _he thought. He couldn't concentrate. Something was seriously wrong with him today.

When he was about to leave the building after talking to the office, he heard a soft voice.

"Mori-senpai..." Haruhi looked over at him with her blush still clearly visible on her face.

"Something wrong Haruhi?"

"I was just wondering if you are all right because you seem off today." She pulled a little bit at her uniform in anxiety. That made him feel the need to help with pulling her uniform. Of course he held himself back though.

Instead he did something else, because he was at his limit and just couldn't sit around anymore. His perverted wild side noticed his feelings for Haruhi before he did, and now that he knew that what was happening to him was love, he felt that something must be done, and it must be done NOW!

Pulling her towards him, he kissed her with all the sexy passion he could muster. He was so content with his tongue in her mouth and savoring her taste that he hardly noticed when he caused her to go weak in the knees and fall to the floor.

Around this time he noticed she had begun to kiss him back. She stuck her soft, delicate tongue in his mouth as well and he had never felt so happy in his life, or so loved. He began to suck, not being to get enough of her. She shuddered and he came back from his blissful happy land. Some little voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he shouldn't go any further with this or it would be problematic. After all, as exciting as the situation was to him, they were in the hallway at school.

She was gasping against the wall in the hallway.

"I thought you were going to go all the way" she said in a breathless voice, though she didn't seem scared, which surprised him and made him want to do it again, or maybe finish it this time.

_Nope Takashi, we are not going to do that today_ "Sorry" was all he could say.

"Mori-senpai?" She asked.

He looked over at her.

"Do you love me?"

Before he knew it he was answering "Yes, I do." His voice, usually monotone and his face, usually expressionless, now rang and glowed with love. Before, even he agreed that it seemed like he was only after her body, but wanting to be as intimate with her as possible was simply his way of loving somebody. He did want to protect her and be her shoulder to cry on too.

"That's good" she said, as if she had heard his thoughts right now and he had not only answered simply, as he always does. _She truly understands me and knows me._ He thought, _Finally, someone who _doesn't_ need words to know what I'm thinking._ Then he thought, _But does she love me back?_

"I love you too" she replied to his thought, subconsciously understanding what it is he did not say. "And maybe some other time, we can go farther."

_So she's not as innocent as she seems_ he thought, _Takashi likes!_

**Sorry fans. I just can't do a lemon yet, though I may add another chapter if I'm having a gutsy day.**

**Well that's it. This was really fun to write and I hope that you guys had just as much fun reading it as I did writing it.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
